Yuki no Kodoku, the cold of loneliness
by Oni queen
Summary: Jill save Jack from the blistering cold, but Jill seems cold and distant. Can Jack help her deal with it? Also a strange woman is following Jack. Jill wants to find out who she is. Added chapter 2.
1. Frozen Samurai

Yuki no Kodoku (the cold of loneliness) 

I don't own Jack, but some times I wish I did, No He belong to one genius. A God among men He is, and only I, meager demon, who see it fit to mock him. I own Ninja Jill and the story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
What started, as a folk song  
will often get new words  
for in science fiction fandom  
No idea is too absurd.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1, Hey, If you miss a chapter it your own fault! I'm talking to you Doug! 

Jack walked down the streets of the small town. It was dark and abandoned. The town seemed dead, but there were several lights on so it wasn't totally abandoned. Jack looked up and down the streets to see some sort of Inn to stay the night, the night was getting cold, and Jack could see his breath every time he exhaled. Jack shivered and brought his arms into his ghi an was warming himself.  
Jack was about to pass an alley, but a garbage can rolled out and a small wild dog came out, he looked at Jack and growled protecting the garbage with his life. Jack passed the dog with no care.  
Jack sighed, no sign of life at all. Every one was smart and stayed inside from the cold. Jack then saw what seemed to be a small snowflake fall from his face. Jack looked up and saw several more snowflakes fall. Before Jack knew it he was in a snowstorm. Jack, was up to his knees in snow before he knew it.  
The fact that he was only wearing sandals didn't help his feet; his toes where blue and he felt his face was almost frost bitten.  
Jack was in the midst of down town and the wind was terrible. Jack turned to one door, not caring about who was there. He knocked several times. The door opened, the brief wave of heat warmed Jack a bit. 

"Yeah?" Said the small cranky man. 

"P-please sir, m-may I stay here till the storm passes." Jack said his teeth chattering. 

"Bah! If I do that more idiots will come knocking on my door, find some one else!" He said slamming the door. 

Jack shivered and continued down the street.  
Jack then saw another door, with a red and white pillar by the door, and Jack knocked on the door. An African woman opened the door, "Oh my dear sir, please come in." She took Jack in.   
Jack looked around the room. It was a barbershop. "Please sir sit down, I'll make you some hot chocolate." She said sitting Jack down in a chair and going into another room.   
Jack shivered still; the woman brought a cup of hot chocolate and a hot towel and wrapped it around Jack. "There you are Sugah." She spoke in a Georgia accent. 

"T-thank you." Jack said. She then gave Jack another hot towel. 

"Careful not to burn yourself with the hot chocolate, the worst thing when your cold it to have a burnt tongue." She looked at Jack's feet, almost blue. "Let be get you some hot water to soak your feet. 

"Your to kind ma'am." 

"No I'm not, I'm just a really lonely woman." She went back into the other room again.

When she came back, she had a large pot of warm water. "Here sugah." She took Jack's sandals off with ease and Jack put his feet in the pot, Jack sighed. "Now whats a cute man like you doing out in the cold?" 

"I was actually just passing by and got caught in this storm." Jack said sipping his hot chocolate. 

"Well there is an Inn not to far away, just down the street. When your warmed up you can go there, my sister works there. Tell her Syd sent ya." She said sitting in the chair next to Jack. Jack sipped on his hot chocolate.   
It was a couple of minutes later. Jack had warmed up. The woman, Syd, gave Jack some dry towels to Jack and dried him off. "Now lad, why don't you tell me your name? I fell so impersonal calling you lad all the time." she said picking up the towels.   


"They call me Jack." He said. She gasped and dropped the towels. 

"Samurai Jack? Oh my goodness gracious! The samurai Jack in my barbershop! I am honored son!" she said shacking his hands. 

"Uh…Your welcome." Jack said. She stopped and looked up at him dreamily. 

"I best be going." Jack said. 

"Oh no, your still a bit wet from before, you should stay or your catch pn…."   
She started, but and explosion came from the back of her barbershop. Jack protected Syd and looked at 3 large men standing in the rubble. 

"SAMURAI JACK!" called out one. Jack unsheathed his sword, but one man tackled Jack through the large window. 

Jack and the one bounty hunter landed in the snow. The man on top of Jack was laughing as he pinned Jack to the cold ground. Jack kicked the man off of him, he used a fighter stance when the other two bounty hunters attacked Jack.  
The cold wind was still blowing and snow was blinding Jack as he backed up into an alley. The men where attacking Jack with sharp robotic hands.  
Jack used his best to block the attacks. But Jack was still wet, his clothes where freezing quickly, and Jack was slowly lowering his guard. Jack's hair was forming ice crystals, and his clothes where also freezing. Jack's sword was getting heavy and jack lowered his guard for one moment, and a bounty hunter punched him to the ground.   
Jack looked at the snow that he landed in, he could hear the hunters laughing, but just barely, they where muffled and low.   
Jack closed his eyes once, then again. Across the street he saw a white woman stand, looking in pity at Jack. Jack blinked again and the woman was gone. 

"We did it! We got samurai Jack!" said one hunter. 

"YAAIIII!" came a karate yell, and the hunter was kicked to the ground. Jack shifted his eyes and saw a woman in a black body suit stand in front of Jack protectively. "Keep away from this man! His life it now mine!" she said. Jack recognized the voice. 

"Jill…"Jack said before collapsing in the snow. 

"And who you be? his wife?" Said the one of the bounty hunters. 

"No!" Jill said blushing. "Just a friend!" she said a bit angry. She unsheathed both of he swords from her back. "Now come get me!" she yelled. The two hunters attacked her but with two swift swings she sliced their hands off. 

"AHHH!" they screamed and ran out. 

"Humph! Cowards." She said, She turned and looked at Jack "Oh my gods! Jack!" she covered Jack with her body. "Jack? Wake up! please!" she cried, she rubbed jack's arms and body. She turned him over and she hugged him, tears rolled down her face and froze. 

"Oh my god!" said Syd running into the ally wearing a big furry coat. Jill looked up at Syd, Syd ran to Jack, "Help me bring him to the inn" Syd grabbed Jack's shoulders, and Jill grabbed his feet. 

Merry fishmas! 


	2. The Snow Queen

Yuki no Kodoku (the cold of loneliness) 

Chapter 2 one day I awoke and decided to write the rest and try real hard to do it, to preoccupied I guess with everything. I just want to ask a question, do any one of my readers want to see Aku in future fics of the 'Jill series' (wait series? It took me like 2 months to finish this chapter!) never mind I plan to put Aku in but I just need inspiration. 

~~~

Jack awoke, surrounded by blankets and hot water bottles. The air was filled with hot steam. And Jack couldn't see over the towel that was wrapped around his head. He sifted his eyes to his right, and saw what was a head of black hair. Jack tried to sit up, he saw a familiar face. Jill, sleeping next to him. Jack Sighed and sat back down. The weight of the blankets, and hot water bottles held him down. He moved his hand, under the blanket. To the form that was Jill laying atop. Jill opened her eyes a bit and saw Jack's had under the blanket, rubbing her chest. "Jack?" Jill sat up. Jack smiled. "Sleep Jack." She covered his eyes. 

"Ji.." Jack started, but Jill shushed his lips. 

"sleep." Jack closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

When Jack awoke, he was now in a normal bed. He sat up and looked out the window that was the only light in the room. He saw people skiing down a mountain. "what?" 

"Jack your awake, lad!" He heard a familiar voice enter the room. Jack turned to the door and saw Syd, happily smiling. 

"where am I?" Jack asked looking around the rather bare room. 

"Your at the Ski resort just a few miles away from the city." Syd brought a small wooden stool and sat by Jack. "The bounty hunters caused us to move you several times until we brought you here." 

"Is Jill here?" Jack looked to see if she where to enter. 

"Who? Miss Ninja? She left 4 days ago." Syd said, Jack lowered his head. "Sorry Jack, she said she had to leave in a hurry." Syd then heard the loud 'roar' of one Samurai's stomach. "I best get you some food, Sugar." Syd sat up and walked towards the door. She looked back at the saddened Jack. She sighed, "She told me not to tell thee but she ran up the mountain for something." Syd exited the room. 

"The mountain?" Jack wondered, he looked out the window. 

Up the mountain, a black figure rode a red Ski-doo (**so sue me! I'm Canadian, its actually a Snow Mobile). A black snow suite with a black shaded helmet covering the face of the driver. She stopped the ride and stepped off the machine. He stood before a ice covered temple, ancient writing over the walls. The woman walked up the icy steps she took off her helmet and her black hair flew our every where. She threw the helmet to the ground, Her hair blew out from the back. Jill looked up at the temple, Jill reached to her back and took out a flare from her back. Jill entered the temple slowly. "I saw her when I saved Jack. She has been following him for days. And I will find out." 

Back at the resort, Jack was dressing into his ghi and sheathing his sword as Syd entered. "Jack! Sugar! You can't be up! its to cold out!" Syd placed the plate of food she had brought Jack down. 

"I must find Jill." Jack said as he tied his waist band. 

"I'm sure she's fine. But the mountain is more cold than when we found you." Syd grabbed Jack's shoulders and made him sit down. 

"then will you get me something to wear for the cold then?" Jack looked at Syd. Syd smiled. 

"hon we're in a ski resort! Of course!" Syd ran to the door. "Say here, okay?" Jack nodded. 

Back on the mountain, Jill continued to walk down the frozen temple. Careful not to fall on the slippery ice. Jill walked by several frozen bodies that laid on the floor. Some wore ancient clothes, laid on the floor, or caught escaping. Some where resent, wearing new fashion snow suits. Jill walked into what was a thrown room. Jill reached to her back and took out small daggers. 

"I knew you would come." Said a female voice. Jill turned and threw a knife at the voice. It just pasted a blue faced woman barely. Only cutting small strands that fell to the floor and shattered like glass. Jill took out more daggers. "Please." the woman said walking to a thrown made of ice. She wore a blue kimono which dragged across the floor, it was designed with snowflakes. 

"I want to know, why you have been following the samurai!" Jill demanded. The woman smirked. 

"I've been following him forever." The woman smiled. "chidori, you know that now." 

"Don't say that name!" Jill threw another dagger at the woman. She rose her hand and it froze in midair. The woman sat up. 

"Please sit chidori." Wind blew at Jill and she fell into an ice chair which appear from no where. "The Samurai. He has a coldness in his heart, as well as you." The woman walked around Jill. " Yuki no Kodoku." She but her ice cold hands on Jill's shoulders. 

"the cold of Lonliness." Jill and the woman said in unison. 

Jack was wearing a red and blue ski suit, his pants held his sword behind him. Syd smiled at her work. "Beautiful!" syd gave Jack from goggles and a head band. "Now I rented you a snow mobile, they're easy to control." Syd put the head bands along with the goggles on his head, very much like a mother would her child afraid to catch a cold. 

"I'll be fine, thank you Syd." Jack said, he held her hands. Syd blushed. 

"No thank you Sugar Jack. You gave me some hope that Aku will be defeated." Syd let her hands go. "Now get going!" Syd pushed Jack outside. Jack looked at the snow mobile, he some how started it by turning a silver key. He pushed a button on the handles and went forward. Jack held himself from the force of the machine going forward. "Waaaah!" Jack screamed as he went forward up the mountain. 

Jill sat in the cold chair, the ice began to crawl up her side. Her hands where frozen over, and her feet began to freeze as well. "What are you doing? do you enjoy watching me as I freeze to death slowly?" Jill looked up at the woman. 

"Don't worry, Jack will save you." she put her hand to her face. "If not, then I will enjoy watching you freeze. Then I can haul your frozen carcass to my master Aku." 

"I knew it! you work for Aku! You purposely tried to kill Jack in the city!" Jill moved again trying to get out of her ice prison chair. 

"Yes, You see. My plan was to freeze the samurai with my powers to manipulate the cold. But then that woman saved him, so I got some petty bounty hunters to bring him out. I would have killed him, but you came. When I heard you claim him. I thought, Is she saved him, then he will save her. when people belong that's what they do for each other." she stood from her chair. "I see it in your eyes, you love the man but are afraid." Jill growled and turned from the woman. "afraid to be hurt again." The woman looked out the door. "your love is here." she walked out. 

"No!" Jill tried to get out of her ice prison once more. " Jack you idiot!" Jill thought. 

Jack stopped next to the other snow mobile. "Jill was here." Jack said looking at the black machine. Foot prints lead into the temple. Jack past her helmet and entered the temple. passing the bodies, Jack heard Jill's grunts of efforts. "Jill?' Jack yelled. Jill Gasped. 

"Jack! You idiot! Out! She's going to kill you!" Jill yelled, Jack ran into the trown room, he saw Jill in the ice chair with a sheet of ice on her hands which still held her knifes. Then Jack was blew out of the room by hundreds of snowflakes. 

Jack hit the frozen ground hard. Jack Unsheathed his sword an stood in a fighter stance. "I knew you would come, too." Out came the woman. Jack gasped, but held his sword still ready. 

"Who are you?" Jack questioned. 

"I am Yuki onna, and I will be your death!" 

~~~~

Muwahaha! I'm evil. don't worry you won't have to wait for me to write the third chapter like I did this one. 


	3. The Melting ice

Yuki no Kodoku (the cold of loneliness) 

By: Oni Queen( The queen of demons) 

Chapter 3

Thank you JIA for inspiration! Oh and people! If you want more chapters, REVIEW! REVIEW DAMMIT! 

~~~~

Jill had to escape from her ice chair, she struggled out. She had to help Jack. Jack on the other hand, wanted to help Jill. The Queen saw this both, "Heh heh." She laughed. "Don't worry, you will both be trapped in ice forever with each other." She laughed. Jack lunged at the queen, he sliced at her but the queen dodged it quickly. She then aimed her opened palm at Jack's chest.

Jack was blown into the wall. "Jack!" Jill yelled. Jill tried to move her hands. Her daggers in her hands poked at Jill's wrist. "ow." Jill said. a small bit of blood was seen within the ice. She saw some of the ice melt and blood dibble down her legs.

Jack continually tried to strike the woman. But she dodged. One lucky hit sliced the woman's face, a trickle of blue blood came from the wound. "you'll pay for that." She raised her hand on the ground and two sharp ice beams appeared. She flung them at Jack. Jack back flipped and dodged one, the other hit the back of Jack's jacket, robbing him of a bit of his cover, and flesh from his back. 

"ahh!" Jack screamed in pain. He held his back for a moment, then glared at the blood on his hands from the wound. "Jack." Jill whispered. The Queen then attacked Jack again with more of the Ice weapons. This time ripping at his pants, and more of his coat. Jill closed her eyes. She heard Jack grunt as he hit the wall, Ice shackles immediately surrounded his feet and hands. 

"Bitch! Get away from him!" Jill yelled trying to pull her hands out of the Ice. Her hand once again moved her knifes onto her wrist. Cutting more, the blood weakened the ice. Jill's arm burst through the weak ice, and she threw her knifes at Yuki onna. 

The queen turned, knifes shot in her chest, arm, and one in her eye. She screamed in agony, trying to pull the blades out. Jill escaped from her ice ropes and ran up to Jack, Jill unsheathed her swords and used the handle of one to break Jack's iced hands. Jack jumped beside Jill, they both stood ready to attack the queen. "You didn't need to come Jack." Jill said and glared at the man. Jack glared back. "And let you freeze?" Jack said back. 

"I don't need your help." Jill said. The queen pulled the knifes from her eye. Blue blood poured from the eye. She glared at the warriors with her one eye. 

"You'll pay!" She yelled. She opened her fist at the two, and thousands of snowflakes shot out at the two. They where blow back into the wall. Jack looked at the woman angrily, Jill glared as well. Both Jack and Jill looked at each other, with out saying a word to each other they made a plan to work together. Jill grasped her swords and sheathed them. She reached to another weapon. It looked like a sharp boomerang like blade attached to a chain. Jack looked at Jill once more and nodded. Jack ran away from Jill, drawing the queens fire. While Jill ran the opposite direction. The blind part of the Queen, she would not expect this attack. While Jack distracted the queen, Jill behind her twirled her chain. Her chain wrapped around the Queen, catching the woman by surprise. Jack charged at the queen. Yuki Onna took flight into the air, dragging Jill into the air. The Queen then grabbed the chain and used Jill to knock Jack away from attacking her. Both Jack and Jill landed on the ground, Jill atop of Jack. She quickly jumped off and blushed, she looked up at the queen who burst out of the chains. The Queen yelled in anger. "You two will pay for such insolence to the Ice Queen!" she yelled. Both Jack and Jill where not worried, but yet a bit scared. Both of Jack and Jill's attack did not work. "Prepare to die!" the queen took a deep breath of air. 

"Jack now." Jill unsheathed her swords and charged at the queen. Jack followed the charge. Both Jumped into the air, higher than the queen hovered. The woman only looked up once to see the two in descent at the queen. Both swords sliced through the queen, who disappeared into hundreds of snowflakes. Jack and Jill covered themselves from the snow as it escaped out of the temple. 

Jack sheathed his sword. He saw Jill's wrist still bleeding. Jill wrapped the wound in a strip of clothing. "Are you all right?" Jack walked up to Jill, eyeing the wound. Jill glared at Jack, almost vengefully. 

"Why do you care?" Jill barked at him. "I'm leaving now, I found out why she was following you. So now I'll leave." Jill exited the temple. 

"Why did you want to know, why she was following me." Jack asked. Jill stopped dead in her tracks, she blushed furiously. 

"Not only for you! She had frozen hundreds of villages, and they charged me to destroy her." Jill shook her head of blush. "I didn't just do it for you! I'm a mercenary its for the money!" Jill jumped down the steps and ran to her machine. Jack ran out after her, Jill started her machine. "Jill wait!" Jack called and ran in front of her machine. Jill started to move slowly, Jack's snow-boots digging into the ground. 

"Jack….." Jill looked at the man her eyes a bit kinder. Jack smiled a bit but was short lived, by a slap across the face. "Hentai." Jack let the machine go, and she drove off down the mountain. Jack held the slap mark on his face. 

"Hentai? Me?" Jack looked at his hand and placed it by his side. "why is Jill blocking me? there is something bothering her." Jack bit his lip, he ran to his machine and drove after Jill. 

Jack Had caught up with Jill. They drove side by side, Jill glared at Jack angrily. Unknowing, Jill ran into a tree stump, and flew off her machine. Jill fell into a snow drift. Jack got off his machine and ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He extended his hand to help her up. 

"No thanks to you!" Jill got up on her own. "Great my machine is trashed!" Jill yelled at Jack. 

"Why are you angry at me? I have done nothing to you." Jack asked. "jill we just made a great duo in the temple, why not work together?" Jill growled. 

"BAKA!" Jill was ready to slap him again. Jack caught Jill's hand just a few inches from his face. Jack now had a scowl and glared at Jill. Jill was a bit scared of this turn in Jack, but she returned it with her own scowl. 

"Now Jill, you don't want to hit me again." Jack said a bit agitated. 

"Or what? You'll hit me? What honor is it to hit a woman?" Jill said glaring still. Jack then indeed slap Jill with his free hand and released Jill's hand. Jill held her face and looked at Jack, tears forming, she turned away from Jack. Jack looked at his hand, then clenched it into a fist. 

"I'm sorry Jack. Its my fault." Jill sobbed. Jack looked up from his hand and to Jill who was crying. "My fault my kingdom is dead, My fault my brother hates me, my fault that you almost died in the snow." Jill cried. " I didn't want you to come close so that you wouldn't die. So I blocked you, Jack don't hate me." Jill then began to walk down the mountain crying. Jack watched her as she did. Jack grunted to himself and jumped on the machine and followed jill. 

"Jill please, I don't hate you." Jack said to her. Jill continued walking. "Look where are you going? I'll drive you." Jill said nothing. "Jill is the most stubborn woman I have ever known." Jack thought. 

"go away Jack. Before you end up almost dead again." Jill cried. 

"Chidori." Jack said. Jill stopped, she looked at Jack, eyes filled with tears. 

"What…?" Jill said, Jack stopped the machine and got off. 

"Please, Jill or Chidori. Its not your fault. You survived the destruction of your kingdom very much as I did with my own home. To fight Aku and avenge them. Your brother doesn't hate you, I saw him run into your arms when you first introduced me to them. He is just is afraid that you might not return to him. And it wasn't your fault I almost died, you where the one who rescued me. Your the reason I am here right now." Jack said. Jill wiped her tears away and looked up at Jack. "Jill you are a skilled fighter, but the fighting just got to you. Ever warrior goes though this, this feeling that the fighting won't stop." He placed his hands on Jill's shoulders. "But it will Jill….I promise you. I will destroy Aku, and you will be at peace." Jill then grabbed his chest and into a hug. Jack blushed. "Its all right, Chidori." Jack rubbed her back. 

"Call me Jill." She mumbled from his chest. "Jack…" She moved her head, both her face and his where close. "Ow!" Jill held her wrist, which still bleed. "It was worst than I thought." Jill sighed. 

"I'll take you to Syd, she'll know what to do." Jack then led Jill to the machine 

"Jack…" Jill asked. Jack looked to Jill as he placed her on the machine. "That minion worked for Aku, He'll be after me now too. I think maybe we should work together, help our chances." Jack nodded as he sat down in the drivers seat and drove away. 

Meanwhile, in a dark castle. The ice queen awoke in an invisible orb. "What? where am I?" she felt around the ball for an Exit. "Hello, ice queen." Came a dark voice. The queen Gasped and saw a large evil smile, a large dark had held the ball which contained her. "Master AKU!" Yuki Onna gasped. "Please, I tried to destroy the samurai! But that other warrior I used for bait. She too is powerful!" she begged at the large shadow. 

"Silence!" said the shadow. " I don't care for the female warrior!" Aku then tightened the grip on her orb prison. 

"AHH! Master please, Give me another chance! I have given you many cursed souls to put in your pit of hate!" Yuki Onna begged. 

"A Hundred favors cannot atone for one Failure." Aku Looked at Yuki more closely. "You will be cursed to the very bottom of the Pit of hate, for all eternity." Aku said showing the Orb down the pit of hate. 

"NO!" the Queen screamed before being sallow into shadows. Aku waved his clawed hand over the flames on his wall, It showed Jack riding with Jill. "The woman I seen her before." Jill's face then was then clear to see on the screen. Aku gasped. "HER!" Aku yelled. " Daughter of that fortune teller wench, Izaberu!" Aky growled. "I thought I killed every one in that kingdom years ago!" Aku growled. "If one survived they're may be others!" Aku said almost scared. "worst they are working with the damn samurai!" 

Aku groaned angrily. "Then I'll just kill them both." Aku said insane. "YES KILL THEM ALL!" Aku laughed maniacally. 

~~~

Sorry for the Shity ending, but I had to figure it out so I could work on the next fic. Which will be better, more romace, action, and AKU! yay! 


End file.
